Prison Break Turning a corner my season 4
by XxWantedGalxX
Summary: This Fanfic is going to be a season 4 that i will write, based on the ideas that i have been left with following the amazing season 3 finale. It will be about the demise of 'The Company" and it will continue the stories of old characters & some new ones.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Prison break or any of it's characters. I am not associated in any way with Prison break or it's production. I write my fanfictions for my own enjoyment and hopefully for others too enjoy too.

This Fanfiction is set to continue from what is debated to be the season 3 finale (episode 13, The Art of the Deal).

If anyone has any requests that they would like to see me include please feel free to PM me or email me . I will carefully consider all requests and I will probably include most that I get providing that they are not too far-fetched and that I can think of a way to incorporate it into the storyline .

I welcome all ideas as I want as many people to enjoy this as possible, not just me. Also I am sure you guys have thought of some amazing twists for season 4.

Sorry there is so much writing and not a lot of action in this chapter. I just wanted to set the scene and bring everyone inside the minds of the characters to let you all know what state of mind there were in as I feel it is important to the story.

**Prison Break- Turning a corner**

The sweltering sun sat high in the midday sky, making it a hot day on Panamanian soil.

Michael gripped the steering wheel tightly, a mixture of tears and sweat dripping down his drained cheeks.

Michael had only ever had one opportunity to let go of his emotions in the past few months, and this was his second chance.

So many people had suffered because of his actions and that was something he had never learnt to live with. But every time he dared to imagine what they did to Sara, it felt like he had been stabbed with a sharp knife. She was the one person outside of his family who he truly connected too. The one person who truly knew him, and how his mind worked. The short time he knew her felt like a lifetime. He could never forgive himself for what he had done to her. Not only was he indirectly responsible for her tragic, cruel and totally undeserving death, but he had made the last few months of her life sheer hell.

Michael bit his bottom lip hard, he squinted his eyes to release the heavy layer of fresh tears that had formed in his exhausted eyes. He felt totally broken; he had so many mixed emotions inside of him that he didn't know how to deal with. He had always managed to contain his feelings until now, but his life hadn't made sense in a long time and he felt totally lost. When he started to develop feeling for Sara, way back when things still made sense, he started to feel a sense of belonging again. But now that she was gone he felt like things would never make sense again.

Michael knew that he would never of considered doing what he was on his way to do even after he learnt of 'The Company's' actions concerning his family. But he just couldn't comprehend what they had done to Sara. He had never felt the urge to kill before, and in the past he knew when he had time to think about what he was doing, his conscience would come in to play. But not this time, when he wasn't thinking of the break or the well-being of all people involved, the anger he felt towards those responsible for Sara's death was bubbling to the point that it scared him. It was an emotion that he could never let anyone see, especially Lincoln. He knew that Linc would be a voice of reason and try to make him see sense, but Michael knew that his desire to take the life of the Woman responsible for taking that of his sole-mate was not going to go away. He wanted to inflict the pain that 'The Company' had inflicted on him and his loved ones back onto them, and for them to know that he was doing it.

Michael's horrific experiences had left a severe and permanent mark on him. He was no longer the stable and level headed man who walked into Fox River months before. He now had even more gray areas than before, everything he had thought he was had been destroyed the moment he raised a gun to the back of Susan B back in Panama only hours before. What scared him the most is that he had every intention of pulling the trigger and letting her know exactly who was responsible, and that he still had every intention of executing that plan.

He wiped his once again tear filled eyes with his sleeve and pushed his foot harder on the throttle. His anger now over-taking the pain he felt. Dust from the road was propelled into the air as the wheels of the car sped up. Michael continued to speed the car up as his impatience to get to his destination increasing grew. He drove in silence, Sara's paper flower resting delicately on his knee.

Elsewhere Lincoln also had mixed emotions; he was elated just to be in the same room as his son and to know that he was safe. But he had become increasingly concerned for Michael since he arrived at Sona and even more so since he got out. He didn't want to imagine what he was now capable of.

He wanted to go after him but things weren't that simple. He had seen the look in Michael's eyes before he had left. He hadn't seen that look since they were back in Fox River before Michael was sent to the Psych Ward and it was a look he hoped that he would never have to see again. It scared him, it was like

Michael wasn't there, it was total blankness. It scared Lincoln to see his brother so unresponsive and not knowing what he was thinking.

"What are we gonna do about uncle Mike?, I mean is he ok?" L.J. asked eagerly.

Lincoln didn't avert his gaze from what was outside of the window; he didn't want L.J. to see the worry in his eyes. But he knew he owed him some sort of explanation.

"Yeah, of course, we are just going to have to find him, and find out what he is planning" Lincoln replied slowly, thinking carefully about each word before he said it. L.J. could tell that his dad was not being entirely straight with him.

"Dad, I'm not stupid, after everything, I can tell when something is up." L.J. protested "Uncle Mike's not o.k. is he?" Lincoln felt his heart sink, with everything that had been going on, and the fact that he hadn't seen L.J. an awful lot meant that he hadn't realized how much his son had grown up.

"I'm Sorry L.J., I was just trying to protect you from the worry that I am experiencing right now, but I guess you're right; you're a man now huh?" Lincoln explained.

"Well I have had to grow up fast I guess, these past few months. Please just tell me." L.J. pleaded as he began to get worried and impatient.

"I just didn't like what I saw before your uncle took of", Lincoln paused, trying to think of a way of telling L.J. the truth whilst causing the least amount of worry possible. "Since the whole thing with Sara he's been….well….he's been different. I can't explain it. He just seems half the person he was, like a part of him died with Sara. And I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looked at Susan yesterday, I mean, it was scary."

L.J. swallowed hard, he had heard about his uncles Psych record and he knew that he had a problem blocking stuff out, he realized that his uncle could be in danger of causing some serious harm to those responsible for Sara's death and therefore damaging himself.

"What do you think he is going to do?" L.J. questioned reluctantly

"I really don't know, but I don't want to give him the chance to do it. He could never have taken a life up until now, and although that bitch may deserve it, I don't want him to be the one to do it. I don't know what it would do to him. He may feel the need to avenge Sara but it's not in his nature to kill, I don't think he could take the fact that he had taken a life, despite the fact she killed Sara."

"So…..you think we should get to her first?' L.J thought out loud.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Lincoln replied, his expression totally blank, "I'm gonna have no problems killing that evil bitch for what she's done to Michael, let alone Sara. Then I'm going after the rest of them."

A loud roar rang out from inside the walls of Sona and the guards were doing their best to ignore it.

"Shouldn't we go and check that out?" one of the guards suggested to his colleague

"Nah, let the animals sort themselves out" he replied with a grin forming on his face.

Inside the walls the noise was significantly magnified; T-bag had caused quite a scene. Since announcing the death of Lechero and proposing that all inmates were equal he had seemed to have become very popular with the cons. In his own sly way, by letting them think that he was suggesting that there was no leader, he had given himself leader status and earned the respect of them all.

They all began to chant his name and T-bag was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Sucre could only sit in a corner and watch as his worst fears were realized. The worst prison in existence just got a hell of a lot worse and he knew immediately that this was a place in which he could not last long. He always managed to put on a front at Fox River but this was beyond all comprehension. These men were animals, and Sucre knew that he was too soft to fit into a place like this. He also knew that Sona was not a place that you left once you were there. The only two things he could think of was how the hell he was going to survive in such a slum and his family on the outside. He knew that all he was going to have was time. Time to think things over and he would go crazy thinking about everything he was missing with Maricruz and how it was possible that he would miss the birth of his child.

He had heard from Lincoln what Sona was doing to Michael and what it was like there. Shivers ran down his spine as he realised that T-bag had obviously destroyed any sense of authority that ever existed.

On the outside Alex (Mahone) was a wreck, he knew he had to do something to make his life right again, and to make up for the lives he had taken and ruined; He really thought this was his chance, but it didn't make what he was doing any easier.

He had been without his pills ever since he arrived at Sona and he needed them now more than ever, but he knew that he had to keep a clear head and not ruin things like last time.  
He never wanted to hurt anyone in the first place, he was just doing what he had to do to protect his family. It made it easier for him that he was dealing with Criminals the first time round, and at the time he truly believed that they were all terrible people who were a danger to society, but the time he had spent around Michael in Sona had made him realise that he was a gentle and totally selfless person. He believed that he owed Michael majorly and he wanted to do what he could to make his life easier after seeing the pain he was going through with the loss of Sara.

He knew what he was doing was dangerous and could even get him killed but he wanted his life to turn a corner and he believed that he could learn a lot from Michael, and learn to do what is right, not what is best for him.

The moment Whistler approached him about joining the company he knew that it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up; he was confident that 'The Company' would not suspect that he was planning to help bring them down, as they knew he was all too aware of what they were capable of, and how he used to feel towards Michael.

He felt that this would give him the chance he needed to help Michael all he could, but first he knew that he had to find him...

_So like I said, if anyone wants this storyline to go a particular way, I am more than happy to incorporate you ideas into this, so email me or PM me if you like._

_Also if you have any requests for a different fic (of any rating) as long as it is Prison break related and doesn't include any dodgy pairings, I am more than happy to start another for anyone who wants one so just let me know . _

_Keep checking for more updates _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Prison break or any of its characters. I am not associated in any way with Prison break or it's production. I write my fanfictions for my own enjoyment and hopefully for others to enjoy too.

Sorry for the long delay in continuing this, GCSE's are taking their toll on me. But I have found time away from studying to do this because I do enjoy it and I noticed I had a few subscribers (thank you if you have subscribed or read)

Also I have just read the news that Sara will be back in season four and I am undecided on whether I will bring her back in my version as I feel it is a risky move and am unsure on whether it will aid the story of Prison break in any way,

I mean this Fanfic is what I got from the last episode of the 3rd season. And what I felt it could go on like, but by what I am reading that season 4 is about it seems a bit dull.

We are used to Prison break being action packed and filled with boundaries stopping the characters reaching what they want. I have heard that Michael and Sara are together and happy in season 4. I am interested to see how they make that interesting for a whole season. I mean we all wanted them to get there but can that make a whole series?, I'm not so sure. But for you Sara fans I am willing to try and incorporate that news into my story and try to make it work .

Michael knew a lot more about the company than they thought. He had tried his best to understand what they were doing and he was careful not to underestimate them, but he suspected that they had massively underestimated him and they were still not aware of what he was capable of. This gave Michael an advantage over them, and he needed one, seeing as he was trying to bring them down with very little help.

Michael had been driving for hours; the road he was taking had gone on for miles without a single off road. He knew that it was the only way that Susan B and Whistler would be heading as it was the only road that lead out of Panama and towards the airport. He also knew that he was gaining on his targets as their vehicle was bigger and demanded more fuel at a higher speed, and considering the fact that there wasn't a filling station for miles he knew that they would have to keep a slower speed.

Michael's Patience had paid off. His eyes widened as he felt anticipation and hate overcome him at the site of the battered, swampy green van that he had been searching for hours. Michael breathed heavily as he went over what he was about to do in his head. He gripped the wheel tightly, he had never felt so much hatred before and it wasn't an emotion that he was comfortable with or knew how to deal with.

He couldn't contain it anymore. He slammed his fist hard on the dashboard and got out the car. He pulled the gun out that was tucked into the back of his trousers. He crouched down and cautiously approached the van. After closer inspection he discovered that the van was empty.

Michael tried the handle of the door and a smile forced it's way onto his sweaty face. He thought 'The Company' were a lot smarter than that. He didn't think that they would have believed that he could have tailed them for so long but he didn't think they would take any chances by leaving there van unlocked.

The glazed expression soon returned to Michaels face, as he contemplated his next move. He then climbed in to the back of the van with his gun pointed towards the drivers seat and waited….

Back in Sona things were more dangerous than ever , T-Bag had brainwashed the cons using the only thing they had left, hope. Sucre seemed to be the only one who could see through him, but he knew that the other cons had not known T-bag as long as he had, nor had they witnessed T-bags true colours. They were just blinded by what he was offering, freedom, money, anything you could think of, he promised it to the cons and they hung on every word he said. The one vital thing T-bag had not done was install rules to the Prison. He was never one to consider others and from the safety of his quarters of the prison he would have no benefit out of rules, so therefore he didn't enforce them.

This made life especially though for Sucre since he was a new comer to the prison and had not had a chance to familiarize himself with how things worked or form allies to protect him. He had only been there for less than a day and already he couldn't stand it. He constantly lived in fear of what the animals he now shared a home with would do to him. He didn't even want to think about what T-Bag would do if he found out that an old face had arrived at the place he had just became King of.

Since the very moment he had arrived Sucre could think of nothing more to do than find a place to hide away, where he wouldn't stand out to anyone, especially T-Bag. He needed time to think things through, to decide on how he was going to get out of Sona and back to his beloved Maricruz and his unborn child.

Lincoln and L.J were also hot on Susan's heels, They had a pretty good idea as to where Susan and the Company had gone, well at least what direction, and they weren't that far behind Michael. Unlike his younger brother Lincoln had a hard time finding his way around the city and it didn't help that he had no idea as to where he would be looking, let alone if his brother or Susan were even still there. The fact that hardly any of the population spoke English and all the signs were in Spanish just made things all the 

more difficult. But Lincoln was not about to give up on his brother, he knew that his brother had never given up on him and he was all too happy to return the favor.

Michael had been crouched in the back of the Van for less than a minute and already things didn't feel right, but he was beyond caring. It was all too easy, but he wasn't going to let them get away with it. The hate he felt towards them had taken over, he couldn't think of anything else.

It wasn't long before Susan, Whistler and Mahone were making their way towards the van, " You better be right about this" Mahone said anxiously, "do you have any idea who we are dealing with?, you can't afford to underestimate them, especially Michael, you weren't there when he heard about Sara. There is nothing he won't do to get to you" he warned, "and if you really have done what he thinks you have you had better watch your back, we all better watch our backs." Susan laughed "Where have you been, in case you hadn't noticed we are very good at what we do, we can handle it. We have a lot of people working for us, they are out-numbered and have been since this whole thing started and plus the police are looking for them too.

Michael heard the handle of the door click and shivers shot down his spine, this was it, the woman that took Sara away was going to die, and he would be responsible, this is the moment he had gone over a hundred times in his head and he wasn't disappointed so far. He clenched the gun tightly and awaited the seat in front of him to be occupied.

Sure enough Susan opened the door without a clue of what awaited her, as she did this Michael had a change of heart, shooting her would be too easy, too quick, he wanted her to feel Sara's pain, to feel the pain he had been feeling ever since, to feel the pain of everyone who had been hurt by their actions since the start. He dropped the gun and pulled out a knife that he had tucked into his shoe. The second that Susan hit the chair his arm was around her neck with the knife pressed against her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Prison break or any of its characters. I am not associated in any way with Prison break or its production. I write my fanfictions for my own enjoyment and hopefully for others to enjoy too.**

**Also guys let me know if you want Lemons in this fic. I mean usually I wouldn't add them but I know a lot of people are into that kind of thing, especially where Prison break is concerned. So let me know if you have an strong feeling about adding them or leaving them out. I will go with the majority .**

"How Does it feel?" Michael spat shakily through the tears. Susan was breathing hard, she was not used to not being in control and she didn't like it. Whilster swallowed hard, he was relying on Susan to lead him, he didn't know what he was going to do if she wasn't there, he began to panic. Mahone on the other hand was trying to hide how glad he was that things had turned out this way. He wanted "The Company" to pay to, but he wasn't sure if he was going to have the bottle to make them, despite how far he had come already.

"Look Michael," Susan began "EXACTLY HOW SARA FELT" Michael screamed as he began to break down once more, but he didn't loosen his grip on Susan. Susan suspected by Michael's last comment that he was unaware of what happened. "What you came here to cut my head?" Susan snapped not wanting to show any signs of weakness. Underneath she was falling apart as she had been told the affect that Sara's death had on Michael and she feared for her life.

Michael was choked; the words hit him like a thousand bricks. A million things had gone through his head when he was told that Sara had been killed, he had tried to convince himself that they killed her in the most civil way possible but deep down he knew that there was a possibility that they had done something terrible. He was in shock when Linc had told him and he had not thought to ask. The more time went on and the more he thought about it, the more he became too scared to ask. But It didn't stop him tearing himself up by imagining it.

Despite the awful things he had imagined, something so terrible had never entered his head. He was determined to keep the knife firmly in place as he began to breathe harder, he tried to speak but words failed him, his grip strengthen around the knife as his knuckles turned white. Everything finally got on top of him and he began to scream. The sound shook the van and everyone inside it. Nobody, including Michael knew what he was capable of now.

Michael released the knife from Susan's neck and raised it high in the air above her, he looked into her terrified eyes and smiled at the thought that she would be the last person he would see and that she would know that he had been the one to end it all. He put every ounce of energy he had into bringing the knife down on her without a single bit of doubt in his head of what he was doing. Whistler saw how Michael's eyes were locked to Susan's and he suspected that Michael was having another one of his episodes that Mahone had informed him about. He knew that when things got to crowed in Michael's head that he flipped and lost control, he could either have outburst or become totally non-responsive. Didn't need to be told which Michael was experiencing at this particular moment, but he 

knew that he could use it to his advantage. He reached for the glove compartment in front of the passenger's seat and pulled out the knife that was in there. His actions were totally undetected by Michael. Before the knife could even reach halfway, Whistler launched forward and drove the knife into Michael's side with as much force he could muster.

Michael collapsed instantly; his arm fell weakly next to Susan. He began to cough as the pain began to set in. He could taste the blood in his mouth within seconds, but still he was more concerned with taking Susan's life than with protecting his own. The knife had fallen right next to Susan, he looked at Susan and then looked down at the knife.

Lincoln and L.J were finally in the area they were looking for, although they were not aware of it. L.J was scanning the streets intently looking for the car that his dad had stolen earlier that day. The car was silent, both Lincoln and L.J putting all of their concentration into looking for the car. "THERE!" L.J bellowed, not even believing it himself, "Susan's Van too". Lincoln didn't share L.J's excitement, it was obvious that Michael had found them, or indeed that they had found Michael, but he had been trying to prevent that. He knew that Michael would be blinded by rage and devastation when he found them and it would prevent him from thinking like he usually. This made him feel sick at the fact that both of the vans were parked next to each other. As if they both knew what each-other were thinking, they both ripped off their seatbelts and ran towards the van.

"I THINK YOU NEED TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING" Susan advised, Michael didn't even try to speak as he suspected that by this point he would probably be unable to. He just began to weakly, but surely drag the knife towards Susan. "I mean if you want to Save Sara" Susan screamed. Michael stopped dead, not believing that he had heard what he thought he did. He looked into Susan's eyes, his expression begging her to continue. "If you want to stop Whistler going and snapping that bitches neck for real I would seriously rethink your approach. So many emotions raced through Michael, he didn't know what to believe but one thing was for sure, he wasn't taking any chances. He used what motion he had left in his fingers to flick the knife onto the floor of the van.

"UNCLE MIKE", L.J Shouted, unable to wait until he reached the car to know if his Uncle was in there. Michael assumed it was his mind playing tricks on him considering what he had just heard and the fact that his vision had began to blur. He assumed that his mind was showing him what he wanted to hear. His suspicions were proved wrong as a face appeared above him, he could tell it was Lincoln by his voice, although he couldn't make out what he was saying. He tried to get a clear focus on Lincoln to make sure it was him but the more he tried the more his vision blurred and turned to double vision. He managed to grab Lincolns hand, he squeezed it with as much pressure as he could before he finally lost consciousness from the pain and loss of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Prison break or any of its characters. I am not associated in any way with Prison break or its production. I write my fanfictions for my own enjoyment and hopefully for others to enjoy too.**

Back in Sona, Sucre had, had time to think things over. He knew the only way to move forward and find a way out of Sona was to find something that T-Bag needed, something to convince him to work with him. He knew that there was no way that anything was going to happen without the help of the man in charge and although he knew that the fact that the man in charge was going to be a con, he had hoped it would have been someone a bit more predictable and decent than T-bag.

Sucre had worked out that if he could find a way of getting the guards to work with him, that T-bag would be forced to work with him too. But first he needed to speak with Michael.

The faint sound of running water made Michael slowly open his eyes. He began to sit up but cried out in pain before collapsing back to a lying position once more. At the other side of the room, Michael's outburst startled his Nephew awake. "Uncle Mike?" He questioned, "Uncle Mike are you o.k.?" After some serious effort Michael finally managed to whisper something to L.J "Where….Where are we?" Michael asked groggily. L.J looked around with a puzzled expression on his face "I really don't know" L.J. replied "It's just the first empty house we found."

Michael began to examine his surroundings as much as possible without sitting up; he always felt the need to analyze every situation he was in, so he could feel fully comfortable and know what to do if they were to get into any trouble. This had become more of an obsession since "The Company" first began their work on his family and loved ones.

"Where's Linc?" he stuttered. "He's through the other room" he comforted, "He's getting you a towel for..well for.." L.J was not sure on how much his uncle had remembered, and was careful not to bring him back and painful memories nor stress him. He was not fully aware of what had gone on in the Van and was afraid to upset his uncle further.

Michael suddenly remembered the events that brought him to his new surroundings. He immediately returned to the dangerously imbalanced state that he was in whilst in the company of Susan, Whistler and Mahone. He began to sweat, and hammer his hands on his head. L.J started to panic, he had heard 

about his uncles psych record but had never witnessed it take effect. He could never have imagined his uncle being anything other than level headed and what he was seeing scared him.

"DAD, DAD COME IN HERE" L.J screamed hysterically. Lincoln, hearing the terror in his sons voice, charged into the room. Before he could even ask what his son was so panicked about, he saw his younger brother in the state that he had seen too many times. The only good thing about that is that he had learnt how to deal with him.

"Michael, Michael look at me" Lincoln told his brother as calmly and as comfortingly as possible. The glazed look in Michaels eyes remained, he was looking directly in to Lincoln's eyes but Lincoln knew he couldn't see him. "Michael, you gotta listen to me man, whatever it is that is effecting you like this, you need to tell me. I need to know so we can work it out, we aren't getting anywhere like this." Lincoln saw Michael's lips move but he could not make out what he was saying. "What did you say Mike?" A single tear ran down Michael's cheek, he had become so damaged by the people who had tried to kill his brother, he was so confused, so broken. He could only bring himself to say one word, "Sara".

Sucre was trying to think of how he was going to work things; he needed to speak with Michael to see if he could find a way to force T-bag to let him in to the higher achy of the Prison, so he could plan his escape, to get to his beloved Maricruz and his unborn baby. But to get hold of Michael he needed to use T-bags cell phone. It was an awkward situation to be in, but he knew he had to do something to make it work.

He knew that Michael would help him in every way if he could, he just needed a way to contact him. He assumed that he would not be able to negotiate with T-bag and that he would not lend him the phone as it would show a sign of weakness to the other cons. Also he wasn't the helpful type. He also knew that if he asked for the phone that T-bag would know that he wanted it, so taking it would be harder. The fact that T-bag was not aware that Sucre was even in the prison would work to his advantage, should T-bag realize that the phone was missing. He knew that taking it was the only way.

It had been an unbearable 20 minutes for Lincoln, L.J and Michael but finally Michael had reached a reasonable state, with the help of Lincoln's soft voice comforting him. Michael still had tears running down his face but Lincoln knew that he needed to encourage his brother to talk to him; otherwise it would get to much for him again. L.J could only watch helplessly as his father tried to handle the 

situation. "Look Michael, come on what the hell have they said to you? Let me help" Michaels bottom lip began to shake as he reached the most fragile he had ever been. "Is it the knife, is that what has done this to you? Lincoln knew that it was more psychological and that "The Company" had done more damage than the stabbing, but he knew that this would encourage Michael to talk to him.

Michael shook his head strongly, signaling for his brother to guess again. But Lincoln wasn't going to let his brother stay in the state he was, he was going to force his brother into making progress, as he knew how long it could take him to return to normal. "Tell me Michael" Lincoln pleaded. "They, they said they have Sara." Michael sobbed hysterically, looking at his brother for comfort and guidance. Lincolns face dropped, he knew that he had to stay strong for his brother but the news came as such a shock. Michael felt worse having seen his brothers' expression; Lincoln felt so out of place and lost, it was Michael that usually had the plan and who reassured him. Lincoln had always been the fighter, who used intimidation if Michael's lateral thinking hadn't worked. He was not used to having to be the thinker, nor was he good at it.

L.J at this point also needed consoling. "Dad, what does this mean? Do you think it's true or are they just clutching at straws?" he questioned desperately. Michael moved carefully closer and winced in pain as he did so. He looked intently at his brother, tying to analyze his expression whilst desperately awaiting an answer. "Um….I really doesn't know I mean I saw…" Lincoln stopped himself, realizing that he had spared his brother the agony of knowing the way in which Sara's life had been taken from her. Michael was aware of what his brother was about to say and the heartbreak and agony of not knowing came flooding back to him. He didn't know whether to be overjoyed that Sara was alive, or worried about what they might do to her if she was, or even devastated of the way in which her life was taken. He just needed the help of his older brother more than ever. "Linc….Linc they told me" he sobbed. Lincoln was dumfounded, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. This explained everything; he knew that his brother was sensitive to pain and unable to block it out, but knowing that about the only person outside of his family that he truly loved, truly had a bond with, Lincoln knew that would destroy him.

Lincoln knew that he needed to tell his brother exactly what he had been told in his moment of need. "You just need to have faith man" Lincoln whispered, reminiscent of when things made a lot more sense.

Michael wanted to believe him more than anything but was afraid to hope, he didn't want to convince himself that Sara was alive, just to find out that she really had been killed. It would be like losing her all over again, and he couldn't go through that again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Prison break or any of its characters. I am not associated in any way with Prison break or its production. I write my fanfictions for my own enjoyment and hopefully for others to enjoy too.**

Sucre's heart was pounding in his chest so hard, he thought it was going to burst. If he messed this up it would compromise his future with his family, it was almost too much to bear but he knew he had to do something or he would have no chance. He plucked up all the courage he had and urged forward, instantly stopping himself, he suddenly had an idea.

Elsewhere Susan's hands gripped her glass tightly, the pressure almost too much for the glass. She had so much to think about, she was constantly looking over her shoulder. She felt that she couldn't trust anyone, not even the people she had been working for closely. She had no choice but to work with them, they were the most trustworthy people she knew and she knew she was probably being paranoid but so many people wanted her dead, so many enemies that she had gathered from her time with 'The Company'. Her latest enemies were different, more experienced than anyone she had come across before, and what's worse is she sympathized with them; Especially Michael. She wasn't the person people thought she was; she didn't enjoy what she did to people but she had no choice. 'The Company' wasn't something you could quite like a normal day job. Once you were in, you were in. She had to make out that she was unaffected by her actions to maintain authority but it was something that haunted her every day. So many lives she had hurt, damaged or taken. The worst thing Is that she knew that it wasn't about to stop.

She looked down at her watch, 3:30; she let out a defeated sigh. It had been 5 hours and she knew that she couldn't put it off any longer. She went to the kitchen department of the run down house and pulled out the sandwich she had prepared earlier. She walked over to the clouded, dirty mirror and stared at her reflection, checking for any signs of weakness in her face. As much as she wanted to crack she had to stay strong, she knew that the people she worked for could hurt in more ways than one, and that was the only thing that stopped her from leaving it all.

This was it, the part of the day she hated the most. She knew it would be 10 times harder after the day she had just experienced, she was just thankful that she was not the one who had to hurt Michael, although she knew that what she had put him through had hurt him far more than any external wounds could ever do.

She took a few last moments to prepare herself and eventually plucked up the courage to open the door. It never got easier; the site that awaited her came as much of a shock to her as the first time. The state that the woman before her was in. She knew that she was only holding on, living through the battle that faced her to just survive every day for one person.

The woman jumped weakly, startled at the loud sound of the wooden door that broke the silence that had lasted forever. Susan stuttered at the site, she looks significantly worse than 5 hours prior to that and it wasn't easy for her to take, knowing that she could end it all. But her fear of her bosses prevented her. She didn't know what to say, what could she say. She wouldn't understand anyway, and why would she. Susan drew air into her lungs and began "Sara!"

Sucre walked swiftly through the grimy corridors of Sona, hiding his face as much as possible. His eyes darted eagerly, searching every nook and cranny of the prison, longing for one thing, one person, Bellick.

Lincolns hand rested gently on Michaels shoulder; Michaels eyes closed softly. He appreciated all his brothers help. With everything that had been clouding his head, he hadn't even realized how much his brother had been there for him.

"We're gonna get through this Michael, we will. It may take time, but we will get out the other side. And if there is even one chance in a million that Sara is out there somewhere, we're gonna find her. You gotta believe me." He comforted. Michael had told himself that a thousand times, but somehow it felt better to hear Lincoln say it.

Sucre felt a warm feeling surge through his body; He had never thought that seeing Bellick of all people would make him so happy, especially as less than a month prior to that he was the man that he believed could take Maricruz away from him. It seemed ironic that he was now in a position to help him get to her.

"BELLICK!" he screamed, instantly regretting the magnitude of which he had spoken, not wanting to draw any extra attention to himself. Bellick spun around, thankful to hear a familiar voice, even if it was Sucre. "Sucre? That you?" Bellick replied in disbelief. "How the hell did you get to this hell whole?" he questioned with genuine sympathy. "I need your help" Sucre blurted, ignoring Bellick's question. "Look whatever you got going either get me outta here or keep me out of it" Bellick stated firmly. "I don't need any extra trouble inside these walls. You spend a day in here; you'll know exactly what I mean." He continued.

Sucre had never liked Bellick but he didn't want to see him left in such an awful place. He may have done some bad things but he didn't deserve that. Plus he needed him. "Look if you help me, you won't be in here much longer. You get me?" He teased. With that Bellick's eyes lit up, they were the words that he was dying to here, longed to hear. Sucre knew that if you could get something that Bellick wanted, he would do anything. "I need to get a phone" he explained.

Back in the abandoned house Michael had managed to pull himself together. He had, had time to think about what Susan had told him. Although it was said in the heat of the moment, whilst he was holding the knife to her, but he noticed something about her that changed after she said it. It was like she regretted it instantly; but that she was relieved to have it off her chest. And that seemed weird to Michael and told him that his prayers had been answered. Even without any proof he would not stop at anything to find her, the fact that there was even a shadow of a doubt about her situation was enough for him to search the world and back, and that's what he was going to do.

"This is it Linc, L.J." Michael stated, shaking from a mixture of anticipation, fear, passion and excitement. "I'm gonna do everything I can uncle Mike" L.J. said confidently, a sincere expression upon his face. Michael smiled, L.J. had really followed in his and Linc's footsteps, he really understood the meaning of the word 'Family' and Michael was so proud of him. "Thanks buddy" Michael smiled, and wrapped his arms around L.J. "If it gets too dangerous your gonna have to get out though, you understand that right?' he explained. "There has been too much risked for your safety for it to be compromised now. I would never let anyone hurt you." L.J. nodded reluctantly, he knew how much his dad and uncle cared for him but he hated being left out, he felt so helpless and he hated not knowing what was happening.

Michael and L.J. headed for the door, Lincoln stayed put, rubbing his head. "hey guys, after everything that's happened it's got me thinking" He began, thoughtfully. "I mean don't you think it's better just to play this one straight, make an arrangement with them." Michael stopped in his tracks and looked intently at Linc, thinking carefully about his words. L.J. took this chance to prove to his dad and uncle that he was an adult and could help them achieve their goal. "I don't know dad, I mean this time we don't have anything they want, why would they just give Sara up even if they had her." He argued, maturely. Michael nodded in agreement. "He's right Linc, we have nothing." "We must have something they want, I mean why else would they still have Sara." Michael thought carefully; they could afford to make mistakes, it could be Sara's life at risk, and he wasn't going to compromise that.

Sara barely had the energy to hold her head up. Susan had found it increasingly hard to go into the room, as her conscience had, had time to work on her. This meant that Sara wasn't getting food and water as often as she really needed, and she was losing energy all the time. "Look Sara, this is nothing personal. I am a pawn in this game, just like you. I got people pulling my strings who don't want to get their hands dirty and believe me, if there was an alternative to me doing this to you, I would take it. We are just gonna have to hope that your little boyfriend is gonna play ball."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Prison break or any of its characters. I am not associated in any way with Prison break or its production. I write my fics for my own enjoyment and hopefully for others to enjoy too**

**Thank you to everyone who has subscribed and reviewed. Much a appreciated and I read every review carefully to try and write my fics to suit you guys .**

Bellick didn't need to be asked twice, he wasn't going to miss out on an opportunity to get out of the hell that was life in 'Sona'. "You tell me where it is, I'm gonna do everything I can to get it" he beamed. "That's the problem, you haven't heard where it is yet" Sucre warned. Bellick's face fell as reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He swallowed hard "You don't mean Bagwell" he groaned. "Incase your memory is failing you, that guy raped and killed 5 student in 'bama and numerous killings since" he screamed in frustration. "Are you telling me that it's not worth it for a chance of getting out of here" Sucre pleaded, "It's worse than being dead in here" he pushed. As much as he hated to admit it Bellick knew he was right. "Fine, I'm in." Sucre grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Thank you" "Believe me papi, I'm not doing this for you" he stated. Sucre made arrangements with Bellick, and they went their separate ways. Sucre retired quickly back to his corner, careful not to let his face be seen by anyone.

After a lot of thought Michael had decided to find out what "The Company" wanted from him. He felt that it was more dangerous to try and creep around undetected than to confront them. If it was one thing that they had learnt it was that things were easier if you just did what you were told where "The Company" was concerned. "You know this isn't going to be easy don't you?" Lincoln warned, "We don't even know what they want from us yet, and we can't afford to underestimate them." Michael knew that Lincoln was right but he knew that he had to do it. "Linc, if there is one thing I have learnt from all this it's that I am going to have to do some things that I don't agree with to save the people I care about, either way I am going to be doing something I don't want to. At least their way we have a chance to get Sara." Lincoln knew how much his brother loved Sara; he had never seen his brother get so messed up over someone since their mum died. He knew it was something special and his brother deserved nothing less than happiness after the year that he had experienced, they all did. "Let's do it" Lincoln agreed, looking at Michael for the next step. Michael was used to Lincoln looking to him for guidance, he had always done it. Michael was always the brains were Linc was the body. He wasn't 100 sure about what he was about to do but he knew that no matter how long he had to think about it he probably never would be; not with something so sacred at stake. But the longer he waited the less chance they would have of getting Sara back (or finding out the truth about her well-being once and for all).

Lincoln knew what was coming and passed Michael the phone. Droplets of sweat were forming on Michael's forehead as the gravity of the impact of the next few minutes really hit home. This one phone call could potentially save Sara's life and he couldn't afford to mess it up.

Michael ran towards the sink as he found it impossible to keep his last meal down. L.J. put a reassuring hand on his uncle's shoulder. "Come on, Uncle Mike, you can do this. Sara needs you". 

Michael stretched out his hand to Linc. Lincoln gave one last supportive look to his brother and handed him the phone. Lincoln saw the same look in Michaels eyes that he saw the moment he had told him that Sara was dead. A mixture of heartbreak, anger and confusion. It tore him up to see his brother is such a mess but he knew that the best advice he could offer him was to do the one thing that was making him so sick, he had to make the phone call. He was just so afraid to mess it up; He didn't want to come across as to calm, he wanted the company to take him seriously, no matter how much he wanted to beg them he knew that was not going to solve anything. But on the other hand he knew that talking to the people responsible for all the pain caused to his family would make his blood boil within seconds. He couldn't let it show, not if he wanted them to believe that he was still keeping a level head and was going to co-operate.

Michael looked at the phone in his hand through teary eyes. He looked to the ceiling and rubbed his head in frustration. His hand was wrapped so tightly around the phone that it was in danger of breaking in two. After much anticipation, Michael dialed the number; L.J. and Lincoln were waiting anxiously, waiting for the conversation to begin.

Bellick was pacing in the main yard of Sona. Planning the best way to worm his way in to T-bag's quarters. He remembered back to how T-bag did it and he decided to learn from the master. He made his way to see him.

Susan jumped as the sound of her phone ringing, broke the awkward silence between her and Sara. Sara's face lit up, knowing who would be on the other end of the phone.

"I'm only gonna say this once, for your own good, you can't make a sound once answer this" Susan threatened. "I would hate to be the one to tell Lover boy that I had to put a bullet in your head, I don't think he could take losing you twice" she stated firmly, with a small amount of sympathy in her voice.

She clenched her fists in anticipation, dreading the conversation nearly as much as Michael. She slowly flipped open her phone and placed it to her ear. "Michael?"

"What do you want form us?" Michael blurted, not wasting any time. "I wondered how long it would take you to pick up the phone" Susan teased, showing Michael that she was in full control. "your gonna have to listen to me very carefully, there is a lot riding on the way this phone call turns out".

Michael knew it was risky but he couldn't resist "Is it true?" he asked. He didn't want to show weakness but he was unable to hold back the tears.

Susan could hear the heartbreak in Michaels voice and began to fill up herself, but she knew that there was no way she could show Michael this. She looked over at the woman that he cared so much about and replied firmly "Yes, it's true". Michael knew that this wasn't set in stone but he wanted to believe it so much "Can I speak to her?" he begged, giving in to her. "You know I can't let you do that" she stated. "I Just need to know for sure, I'm not gonna risk her life again, I promise" he pleased. "You can't speak to her, your just gonna have to take my word for it" she replied, now getting impatient "Let her speak to me then, tell her what to say, you can put us on speaker, I won't say a word" he begged.

"Fine" she said, finally giving in, "You get one word". The phone went quite for what felt like forever, Michael paced the room, the anticipation too much to bare, his fists clenched tightly. L.J and Lincoln could only watch and wonder helplessly. "Michael?" a soft, weak voice questioned down the speaker, and the line went dead.

Tears ran down Michael's face as everything he had hoped for, for the last month had come true. He placed his head in his hands as all his emotions poured out of him, and he cried like he had never cried before.

Lincoln and L.J. misread the situation and ran over to Michael "I'm so sorry Michael" Lincoln comforted, emotionally. "She's alive Linc" Michael spluttered through the tears, a huge smile on his face "She's alive".


	7. Chapter 7

Bellick had no shame, he never had done. He found that pride stood in the way of getting what he wanted out of life. There was nothing he wouldn't do to benefit himself. Sucre knew this and he thanked the heavens that he had someone to do the things that he couldn't bring himself to do.

Bellick walked nervously up the scum ridden steps, trying to show as much confidence as possible, even if he had to fake it. He had been weary enough of T-Bag when he was a guard at Fox river but he was petrified now that he was in a situation where he was at the high of dangerousness. He was beyond desperate at this point, and it was this, and this only that dragged him up the stairs towards T-Bags quaters.

Michael was unable to lift his head from his hands, he just sat silently in the corner with his Nephew and Brother crouching next to him. "How do you know that Michael?" Lincoln questioned, not wanting his brother to hang on Susan's every word without any proof of them having any truth to them. Michael began to shake his head subltly yet steadily, back and forth, still remaining silent. Lincoln raised his hand and placed it to rest on Michaels knee. "Michael, are you sure or are you just clutching at straws?" From the very moment Michael raised his head Lincoln knew that Michael truly believed his words, he noticed a part of the old Michael in his expression, even if it was very subtle. He resembled the man he had been before any of their trauma had begun and they were just normal people. An element of relaxation was evident mixed with the stress he still had hanging over him. "She was there Linc, she spoke to me" he beamed, a smile cemented to his face that could not have been wider. As he the words left his mouth he realised what he had said and a warm feeling surged through him. "She spoke to me" he repeated in a whisper.

L.J. spun his head around to look at his father, trying to analyse by his expression what he had made of the revelation. Lincoln stared ahead blankly, doing everything within his power to process the information and reach a conclusion. He quickly realised that it was Michael that needed to assess the situation more than anyone. "You're sure it was her?" Lincoln asked, realising that it was a stupid question but still felt that it was relevent. Michael exchanged a look with his brother that removed all need for an answer. He knew it was Sara, after all the time he had spent in varias prisons and even on the run he had had so much time to think of her, to imagine her face in his head and to replay some of the things she had said to him in his head. It was not something he could mistake. "So what did they want?" Lincoln was forced to ask eventually.

Susan sat on a chair at the opposite end of the room to the woman who had fallen victim to her fear of the company for the past few weeks. She hated herself for not stopping it but she simply couldn't. She dreaded each day as she never knew the horrors that would face her and she was unsure on how much more emotional strain she could take. Sara had not stopped crying since her brief phone call with her soulmate. She was elated at the fact that they had been connected in anyway, even something as simple as a phone call. She didn't care that he had not been able to say anything. Just to know that he was on the other end of the line was enough. Her tears were a mixture of happiness, confusion and sorrow. She missed Michael intensly and she feared for his life every day. Over-hearing the conversations that Susan had over the phone each day made her feel sick as her eyes were opened even wider to the full extent of what they were capable of.

Bellick lifted his head back and closed his eyes, taking some precious few seconds to prepare himself for the conversation ahead. With no further delay he power walked through the door, not wanting to give himself any more time to let the coward within himself kick in. He was greeted by T-Bag almost immediatly and found himself sounding suprisingly confident. "T-Bag, looks like your doing good for yourself" he commented casually. T-Bag began to smile as he looked around the room, "I guess I have" he chuckled, appreaciatting the first warm voice he had heard sinse he had arrived. "I got a propasition for you" Bellick continued, T-Bag didn't break his stare on Bellick, intriqued as to where the conversation was heading. "I figured that your gonna need some henchmen to start yourself off." He began. "I mean you can't run this place by yourself, let me be be your Sammy." With this he smiled and outstretched his hand to T-Bag, and continued, "I mean we have been through so much together in this place, I have witnessed so much" he said hinting towards Lechero's murder. "Who could you trust more than me?" A life time of habit had taught T-Bag to be weary so he immediatly questioned Bellicks motives. "I am just trying to get along in this place" he replied, "I'm just doing what I can to make my time easier." Pulled in by a false sense of friendship, his lonliness was his downfall for the second time in his life. He took Bellicks hand and embraced it with his firmly, "Amigos" he chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael had been so taken back by Sara's familiar voice that any thought of 'The Company's' motives had been cleared from his head. He instantly realised his mistake and reached for the phone once more. Lincoln became aware of this and sat once more, his arm around L.J. for support, both of them eagerly awaiting the verdict of the upcoming phone call.

Bellick let out a deep sigh of relief as he left T-Bags quarters. He knew that approaching Theodore was risky and he was beyond pleasantly surprised at how well things had turned out. The first thing he wanted to do was share his triumph with his now amigo, Sucre. He swaggered down the stairs and made his way to find him.

Susan was finding it increasingly hard to hold herself together; things were getting to sick, even for her. She had been dragged into some horrific circumstances in the past but this was beyond all limits she thought she had. A small streak of mascara began to run down her cheek as her eyes began to water from the stress and emotional strain she was under. Just as she was about to stand and attempt to leave the room for some air, her phone began to vibrate on the bed. He heart sank as she anticipated the conversation that awaited her. Letting the phone ring a couple of extra seconds so that she could pull herself together, she answered the phone. "Michael!" she said as assertively as she could manage. Sara's head spun around instantly, an eager and anticipating look plastered across her face. "Tell me what I have to do!" he demanded, determined to avoid small talk, "Just tell me so we can end this." Susan ran her hand through her hair in frustration, looking over at the pitiful woman that hung on her ever word during the phone call, she swallowed hard. "I'm going to say this once, and only once, you need to listen to me. The second I suspect that you're not listening or that you are planning anything other than what we are about to discuss, people start getting hurt, do you understand me?" "Yes" Michael replied bluntly, keen for the conversation to progress at a steady pace. "Obviously it has become apparent to us during our dealings with you and your brother that you are, how can I put it, good at playing our game." She began. "We are therefore under the impression that you can be of assistance to us." Michael shook his head, that was the last thing he wanted to hear, once again he suspected that he would be forced to choose between the life of someone he loved and the life of a stranger, it was not a position that any man would find easy, but a Man with Michael's mind, would be torn apart by it. "Just tell me what I have to do!" he repeated, unable to stand the purgatory any longer.

Susan sighed subtly, and continued. "We have been informed that someone within our team is planning a double-cross. Usually we would be able to deal with it but these people are highly experienced and we have other things to be taking care of. Your our only option, hence our dilemma."

Michael was unable to see how he could be of assistance so listened on eagerly. "We have reason to believe that they have a range of hideouts that are virtually untraceable and we know a man with your skill can help us to locate and even gain access to those particular places" she finished. Michael was surprised that he had not as yet received any orders to kill anyone. He was thankful for this as he was unsure of his ability to do so, even to save Sara. Who was he to say that one innocent person's life was more important than another's? It was not his decision to make. He knew that 'The Company' weren't the sensitive type but he felt it necessary to remind them of his inability to cause suffering. "I can't kill anyone, I just can't" He exclaimed, a pleading tone to his voice. "I know that Michael, and if you cooperate I am willing to respect that, we just need to gain access to the rooms. I am not even saying that anyone will die, even at our hands. We will find them; it's just a matter of speeding up the process by involving you. You are not going to be assisting anything that isn't already going to happen." She added, using her knowledge of Michael's condition to persuade him.

Michael had no choice but to agree, reluctantly and ended the call. Although not overjoyed by the proposition he knew that he was fortunate to have been asked to do something so mild. He leant forward towards his brother and nephew and began to explain the situation. Cradling his lacerated and blood stained stomach.

Susan felt a wait lifted now that she was fairly sure that Michael was ready to cooperate. The hardest part was over, she knew that if everything went to plan that everyone would get what they wanted, or that was her understanding.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sucre!" Bellick called, in an exaggerated whisper. Sucre emerged from his corner, eager to hear the details of Bellick's meeting with the now king of Sona, T-Bag. He felt a wave of relief surge through him as he saw the cocky expression across Bellick's face. "We're rollin' Papi" he beamed, "He totally took our bait." Sucre was overjoyed; this was his first step to seeing his family and he was keen for things to progress at just as steady a pace. "The next step is getting that phone" he reminded. Bellick didn't seem fazed by this as his smile remained, "Don't worry about that, it's only a matter of time before he asks me to make his calls for him and considering that the phone doesn't have call log, it should be a piece of cake." This was music to Sucre's ears and he felt that now he would be able to stop hiding. This was just as well as he hadn't eaten since he got there and he couldn't have hidden forever. The fact that he had made alliances with Bellick meant that he could never go hungry as he was too important to him. Finally things were looking up, providing he could get to that phone.

"I don't know man, there's something not right about this" Lincoln warned, voicing his concerns to Michael. "What choice do I have Linc? I can't just sit back and do nothing with Sara out there somewhere." he stated firmly. Lincoln appreciated his brother's point but it didn't ease his insecurity about their situation. "I know that Michael, but I just think we need to keep a clear head and think about this before we dive in head first." His words became more heated as he realised how clouded his brother's thoughts had become. "You know how these people work, there is always something else going on. It shouldn't be me telling you this man. You need to be the thinker here Michael; it's not going to work if you aren't fully aware of what's happening. You are the one who has got us this far. I couldn't have done that." He was practically begging by this point, for the sake of everyone involved. Michael nodded gently; he knew his brother was right but his head was anything but clear.

L.J. didn't know what to say. He was so confused about everything but he didn't want to burden his Dad and Uncle with his questions. He knew that they had enough to think about, and probably had as many questions as he did. One thing was for sure though. He was going to do everything within his power to help them. He felt totally indebted to them, his Uncle Mike especially. He knew that that was not the reason they had helped him but he couldn't leave them now. They had taught him too much about family for him to leave, it would be going against everything they had demonstrated for him.

Susan toggled through the numbers on her phone, looking for only one number, the man in charge. She stared at the phone blankly for a second, and then back up to Sara, who was drifting in and out of an exhausted slumber, her head hanging heavily. As Susan pressed the phone to her ear she felt for the first time that things could finally be on their way to improving. "Gretchen?" the gravelly voice questioned calmly. "It appears that he is willing to cooperate" she reported, a fake sense of confidence in her tone. "That's good news" the voice replied, "but obviously we need to keep a check on things. You know as well as I do that the brothers are extremely experienced by now and we are fully aware of what they are capable of. I am relying on you to keep everything under control. I don't want to hear that you 

have let me down Gretchen." "Everything is running as planned, and I will do everything I can to keep it that way." She replied, as confidently as she could manage. It seemed to be fairly convincing, "I hope so" the voice replied, before the film went dead.

"Once we do this there's no going back Michael." Lincoln warned, giving one last effort to remind his brother of the true danger of their involvement with 'The Company'. He knew he would never change his mind, deep down he didn't want to. He too wanted Sara away from the clasps of danger, not just for Michael's sake but for her own. But he wanted to make sure that he had done everything in his power to open his brother's eyes once more to the potential threats that faced them, as he knew his brother was suffering from serious physiological problems. "From the moment I stepped into that bank and pulled the guns, there was no going back." Michael replied, rising from his chair to prepare himself for the first step of many, to getting Sara into his arms and away from any threat.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellick daren't waste any time to fully gain T-Bag's trust. He knew that every second he wasted was a second more he had to spend in the slum that was Sona, a second more that he had to wait before he could stand on the other side of the walls. "So, Bagwell, how are you gonna play things?" he questioned, to create conversation. "Let the worms think we're on their side, they'll do anything if they believe that." He chuckled, callously "as long as they think we are working in their best interests we can live like kings" he said smugly, lifting his glass of rum in the air towards Bellick. Bellick lifted his glass in line with T-bags and they clinked together. Bellick found it impossible to suppress his smile. He knew that T-Bag was not the most loyal of people but he also knew that back-stabbing an amigo was always a last resort and that he would only ever stoop that far if the threat of more time being added to his sentence arouse. He knew that backstabbing Michael in the past had been easy for him as he had been forced to work with him, but he felt like his relationship with T-Bag was different. He didn't have to accept his proposal; T-Bag had chosen to work with him so this made him more trustworthy.

Michael made his way to the sink one last time, he was unstable on his feet and his legs shook as he walked. He splashed water on his face, his emotions racing. There was no doubt what he was going to do, he knew he had to, but it was the simplicity of it that made him worry. He knew that Lincoln was right but what choice did he have? He couldn't justify leaving Sara at the mercy of 'The Company' when all he had to prevent him from going after her was a slightly dodgy job. Even if the job didn't seem 100 legitimate there was no proof that anyone's lives were in danger. But in Sara's case, he knew that if he didn't do something soon, that her life was in serious risk. The odds didn't compare, they never could. He glanced over at his intensely confused nephew and his brother and nodded sceptically, "Let's go" he sighed, and began to head for the door.

As Lincoln started the car Michael turned to L.J. "You o.k. buddy?" L.J. looked at his uncle, he knew how much he needed the support of his family, "Yeah Uncle Mike. "he replied assuring, "I meant what I said. I'm gonna do everything I can" he said this with great confidence, true sincerity in his words. "I know" Michael said, his arm patting L.J. on the shoulder, as they exchanged an appreciative glance, "I know."

"So, where are we heading?" Lincoln was forced to finally ask. He had left Michael to sort things out in his head for as long as possible, but he had to break the silence to know what their destination would be.

Michael reached for his phone and pressed his finger to the redial button. "Michael" he heard the voice of the Woman he so deeply wanted dead utter. "We need to know where the first hideout is." He said bluntly. She laughed patronisingly at his demand. "Do you think if I knew that I would have called you? You need to come to us first; we need to talk things over properly, face to face. ""Where?" he questioned, unwilling to engage in any real conversation for the woman he held responsible for all the suffering around him. "Be at the restaurant on the corner of market in 20 minutes." The second he knew the time and destination he hung up. He had what he needed, he wasn't going to spend any more time 

in her company than necessary. "The Market, 20 minutes" he repeated for Lincolns benefit, before falling quiet once more.

Susan took one last look at Sara-who was now completely lost in her exhaust fuelled slumber- and closed the door behind her. She dreaded the meeting almost as much as Michael but he needed to understand what was expected of him to maximize the chance of Sara's survival. She knew he would find her true proposal difficult to digest but she was confident that he would go along with her offer in order to save Sara. He had to .


	11. Chapter 11

I would just like to start by saying how much I appreciate everyone who has taken the time and interest to read my Fanfiction and I would like to thank you all for your support.

I am really sorry to everyone who has been asking me to update and anyone reading my fic. I know I have been slow at updating recently. I am currently doing another fic on the film Wanted and I am having to juggle the two.

Also Prison break is obviously very cleverly written so it is hard coming up with ideas that match the intelligence of the show.

It's with great regret that I inform you that I will be putting this fic on Hiatus. Don't panic though, it won't be for long, it's just so I can have a proper think about where I want to take the story and so I can play with some new ideas.

I thought I would just tell you as I am getting a few people asking me to update. It may only be for a few days, or maybe a few weeks, I'm not sure. It's just so you all know that I am still committed to this. I just want to make it as good as possible. I feel that rushing would spoil it.

Thanks again for all your continued support. Like I said I do have a Wanted fic for anyone who is interested and I am still updating that. I know it's not the same but it's something.

Love Jodie x

I will be back soon I promise x


End file.
